


Long Way Down

by LPuhuh



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPuhuh/pseuds/LPuhuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno/Ovi 一个夏天被甩了两次的Alex决定找他的同胞Evgeni帮忙找出感情生活里缺失的部分。（感谢天使酱andelia提供的梗！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andelia/gifts).



并不是Evgeni对他在匹兹堡的房子有什么意见。这里很舒适，该有的设施一应俱全，无可挑剔的周边环境，如果Jeffery还在，他总喜欢带这条身板不小的爱犬去附近溜达上一圈。几年下来，如果Evgeni还不愿意把这里称为另一个家，那他定是在自欺欺人。即便如此，他仍然不喜欢从莫斯科飞回来孤零零走进这座冷清大房子的一刻。四周出奇的安静，即使还是夏天，也缺乏该有的温度。客厅和厨房一尘不染，没有多余的杂物突兀地栖息在某个角落，这近乎完美的整齐干净让Evgeni说不出的难受。他脱掉鞋子，随意地踢在门边，又漫不经心地将肩上的旅行袋重重扔在槐木地板上。打开被管家塞满各种食物和饮品的冰箱，他拿出一瓶啤酒，直接用手拧开就喝了起来。关上门，映入眼帘的是企鹅队球员形象的冰箱贴们，也正是这样的时刻提醒着Evgeni，他确实回家了。匹兹堡的意义，围绕冰球旋转的人生，和即将启程的全新赛季。当他注意到那个18号的时候，仍然不由自主地冷哼出声，褐色的瞳孔也黯淡下来，Nealsy的离开大大增加了新赛季的未知数，虽然Evgeni总对这位极度重视自己发型的臭美搭档各种嘲讽欺负，但他心里清楚，不管新教练如何安排，默契总需要时间。摇了摇头，Evgeni决定把这些无视了一整个夏天的烦恼再往后挪一些，集训营近在眼前，没必要为了他无可改变的事实烦恼，再说Evgeni深信自己的能力，也许换了新的进攻组搭档能带来意想不到的惊喜？  
  
叮咚。  
  
看起来今天他无论如何都会收获一份惊喜了，Evgeni瞅了瞅墙上的钟，21:30，这个点他真想不出谁会来敲自己的家门。只有Max和少数几个人知道他回来了，而他们中的每一个人都不会连招呼都不打就直接上门。  
  
放下酒瓶，Evgeni好奇门后究竟会是谁，但越来越急促的敲门声让他怀疑是不是保安公司的警卫误以为自己家被生人闯入了。  
  
打开门的一瞬间，Evgeni Malkin怀里就多了一个满身酒气的Alexander Ovechkin。  
  
“想我吗？”  
  
“……Alex？！”Evgeni一手倚住墙，一手抱住看起来还算清醒的首都人队长，“你为什么跑这儿来了？”  
  
“你不欢迎？”Alex几乎是咬着Evgeni的耳朵发问。  
  
“我不是这个意思……”后退一步，Evgeni摁住Alex的肩膀，强迫对方靠在侧墙上。他向门外瞄了一眼，直到看见远去的出租车灯才放心了些，这家伙至少不是全无理智。  
  
关上门，Evgeni选择站在墙对面的一侧，双手叉胸，没有半点主动开口的意思。  
  
“所以你都不打算招呼我？太残忍了吧，Zhenya。”Alex捂着心口假装一脸受伤。  
  
“你到底来干什么？Alex。”  
  
“来看你。”Ovechkin勉强站直身体，“这个理由不够充分？”  
  
“Caps的集训下周就开始了，你的新教练知道你在这儿吗？”话一出口，Evgeni就知道自己语气实在不善。  
  
Alex并没有像往常一样立刻用毫不留情的话语反击，倒像是泄了气的皮球，又靠回墙角，“不，他不知道。没人知道我在这里。”几个月的时间里，头发灰白了大半的男人无精打采地说，“除了你。”  
  
对Alexander Ovechkin视而不见几乎是个不可能完成的任务，这是Evgeni Malkin从十六岁起就选择接受的事实。  
  
“今晚你就住这儿吧，明天一早我送你去机场。”  
  
“多么热情好客，才刚进门就急着替我打包了。”Alex咯咯笑道。  
  
高个子的男人假装没听到对方的嘲讽，径直朝楼梯走去。“跟我来。”  
  
“我不想动，你该过来帮你的同胞一把。”Alex无赖地伸出手。  
  
Evgeni站在楼梯上，居高临下地抬了抬眉毛，“好啊，那你就睡门厅吧，我帮你拿被子。”  
  
“啊哦！怎么才两个星期你就不是我认识的那个Zhenya了呢。”Alex放弃道，“小心了，楼梯，醉的一塌糊涂的Alexander The Great来了！”  
  
Evgeni无可奈何地笑着摇摇头。  
  
整栋房子的二楼有六间卧室，Evgeni特意找了走廊尽头的一间，按下客房里的顶灯，抬手招呼Alex，“这儿。”  
  
“为什么我不能住你隔壁？”  
  
Ovechkin的脸有一半被走廊的黑暗笼罩，Evgeni不确定他究竟是不是在开玩笑，“别闹了，Alex。”  
  
“万一我无聊了，想找你聊天怎么办？你知道我最不擅长倒时差。”  
  
“那就看看电视，听听音乐。总之你想做什么就做什么，只要别吵醒我。”Evgeni烦躁地说，“我不是你的保姆也不是你的女朋友，Alex。”  
  
“但你可以是我的男朋友。”Alex淘气地撇嘴。  
  
一秒钟的安静之后，屋子的主人叹了口气，“我们不能再玩这种游戏，Sasha。”Evgeni不可置信地摇了摇头，四年之后他居然需要重复同样的话。但考虑到这家伙是Ovechkin，或许该更早觉悟的是自己才对。  
  
“开玩笑的，大情圣。我知道你新交了女朋友，”Alex拍拍他的肩，擦身走进客房，“祝好梦。”  
  
“晚安。”  
  
Evgeni刚转身，腰上就被一双有力的双手紧紧抱住。  
  
“我是认真的。”  
  
Alex的侧脸贴住Evgeni的后颈，被酒精浸透的滚烫皮肤散发出不可抗拒的热力。  
  
Evgeni先前还紧绷的身体在熟悉的怀抱中渐渐放松下来，“我累了，你也该早点休息。明早再聊吧。”  
  
“好，都听你的，我亲爱的Zhenya。” 

  



	2. Chapter 2

Evgeni起床下楼后看到的第一幕就是只穿着内裤的Alex在自己厨房里晃悠，料理台上一片狼藉，面粉撒得到处都是，切得奇形怪状的蔬菜掉落在地板上，锅子里的煎蛋看上去像在接受某种酷刑，已经散发出一丝焦味。Evgeni推开脸上写着“我也不想弄成这样”的Alex，三步并作两步走到灶台边关掉火，把底部已然变成黑色的鸡蛋铲起，一股脑儿倒进垃圾桶。

“一大早就计划烧掉我的厨房？”Evgeni将燃气灶附件残余的油渍擦干净，控诉道。他不想再次打扰本区的消防局，企鹅队的公关部门也不会乐见新赛季到来前的宣传围绕着“球场上的大明星，球场下的‘纵火犯’”这种主题展开。推特小道上Sid追随死敌Giroux的步伐去渥太华监狱一日游的新闻足够大家笑上好一阵子了，Evgeni不觉得自己该在这时候火上浇油。

“我只是一片好心，Zhenya。”Alex摊手，“深夜打扰于情于理我都该有点表示。”

“那就离我的厨房远点！”Evgeni将锅子放进水池，打开龙头，冲去残留的焦糊。

“别吼得那么大声……”Alex痛苦地捂住脑袋说，“酒还没醒的客人在这儿呢……”

Evgeni转过身，打量了会他的同胞，摆起合格主人的架势问道，“早安，Alex，你今天的计划是……？”

“首先，填饱肚子！”头发乱如稻草的男人挠了挠赤裸的胸口，厚脸皮地在早餐桌的另一侧坐下来，脸上写满了等候款待的殷切表情。

想到这尊大神一天不回华盛顿，自己安排妥当的这几天行程就面临被彻底打乱的危险，即便此刻更渴望喝上一口热茶然后继续上楼补眠，Evgeni也心甘情愿地转头从冰箱里拿出一打新鲜鸡蛋，熟练地将指缝夹住的三个蛋依次磕进碗里，拿出木勺搅拌起来。

“真的不需要我帮忙？”Alex笑起来的样子缺乏哪怕最低限度的真诚。但Evgeni和大多数人一样，总觉得这轻佻的笑容里透着一股子说不上来的迷人味道。他该去定期检查下视力了。

“明知自己帮不上忙就乖乖坐着吧，”Evgeni朝打好的蛋液里扔进些切碎的菠菜和培根，“万一你把自己搞食物中毒了，我可不保证匹兹堡的急救医生会善待你的肠胃。”

“就知道你还是关心我的！”Alex自我肯定地点点头。

高个的男人在转身将蛋液下锅前，脸上分明闪过清楚的苦恼无奈，“总比无视你来的容易。”他含混咕哝。

锅底发出的滋滋声暂时盖过了两人有一搭没一搭的谈话，金黄的蛋液渐渐凝固成形，蔬菜和培根的香味很快填满了厨房的每一个角落，Evgeni习惯性地用叉子直接在锅里切了一个角，径直尝起来。

“嘿！那是我的早饭！”Alex像自己的新年礼物被别人先拆了一般大声抗议。

“太糟了，谁让我更近呢。”话音刚落，Evgeni又大刺刺地叉起一整块煎蛋放进嘴里，最后甚至还夸张地舔了舔嘴唇以示炫耀。

假如这都不能刺激Alex Ovechkin做点什么，那他就太对不起人们在冰场上下给他起的那一串绰号了。

还没等Evgeni将胜利的果实咽下，他手里的叉子已被Alex抢走，后者整个跟八爪鱼一般紧紧贴在Evgeni身前，企图绕过他消灭锅子里剩下的早饭。

“好吧，好吧，”屋子的主人无奈侧过身，让饿红了眼的客人顺利攻占了饱食的最佳位置，“要是不够我再做就是了。”

Alex学着好友的样，放弃了盘子，直接就着锅子吃起来，尝了一口，他皱眉道，“你忘了放盐。”

Evgeni笑着推开光溜溜的Alex，伸手拿过调料罐，磨了些海盐和胡椒在煎蛋上。

“现在呢？”

Alex叉起一块，直接递到Evgeni嘴边。后者先是愣了一愣，但瞬间沉下去的眼神说明他可不怕这种挑战。

缓缓张开口含住叉子，用舌头将食物卷进去，末了又舔舔嘴，Evgeni非常清楚自己饱满的下唇此时毫不避讳的情色暗示，上一回Alex也是就着同样的姿势让他帮一个“小忙”，只是他手里的物件不光比叉子大上许多，光是那热情的态度就比冰冷的金属有趣一万倍。

慢悠悠地咀嚼着嘴里的食物，Evgeni的眼神扫过对面男人上下起伏的喉结和鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆，他就知道自己的反击简直完美至极。

“你变坏了，Zhenya……”Alex眯起眼睛打量道。

“那也得拜你所赐，Sasha。”Evgeni毫不退让地回瞪过去。

剩下的早餐时间没有太多波澜，Evgeni在客厅里看了会电视，不过一杯咖啡的功夫，他就看见一个穿戴整齐的Alex选择在自己身旁的沙发上坐了下来。

“我要去队里报个到。”

“当然。别因为我打乱了你的安排。”

“你不介意一个人呆着？”

“我不是五岁小孩，Zhenya，你这儿有足够多的烂电影和烂游戏供我打发时间。”Alex挥挥手。

“我和Max还有其他一些朋友约了晚饭，你来吗？”

“不了，你那些朋友可不怎么待见我。”

“等我回来，再找个地方出去？Diesel？”

“都听你的，亲爱的，我会乖乖呆在这儿等你回来。”Alex吊高嗓子模仿女人的样子实在不怎么好看，感谢上帝他也发现了这点，“快滚吧，Zhenya，晚上见。”


End file.
